


look what you've done to me

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kylo Ren is a rockstar, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pussy Worship, Rey writes fanfiction, Rock and Roll, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, kylo ren is in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Rey writes self insert fanfiction about Kylo Ren, the lead singer of The Knights of Ren. When Rose drags her to their concert, she runs into him and loses her notebook filled with all her smutty thoughts about him. What happens when he wants to give it back to her?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 205





	look what you've done to me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. I had to go back and channel 16 year old Jessa who wrote one direction fan fiction to write this and it was a blast. Thank you to [Jane ](https://twitter.com/janedazey) for this prompt and [ Tofu ](https://https://twitter.com/spicytofuuuu) for letting me brainstorm and rant and being the best beta reader a gal could ask for. You guys are the best. ENJOY!!!!!!
> 
> (also happy 10 yr anniversary one direction imy)

_ Our tongues fought for dominance as his hands slid down my back and over the ridges of my spine. I really shouldn’t want this as much as I do. He stole me. He took me away from everything that I knew. He locked me away. Yet, as he kisses me now, none of that matters. The only thing that matters is how I feel his large member  _ straining  _ against leather as he rubs his front against mine. I can feel myself ache and become wetter by the second.  _

_ “Y/N,” he moans into my mouth as our tongues clash and teeth chatter against one another, “You feel that? That’s all for you. You make me so hard, Y/N.”  _

_ “I need you, Kylo. Take me. I need you so bad.” And with my soft words he growls into my mouth and grabs my thighs and lifts me as I wrap my legs around his waist and he shoves me against the wall with a gasp. With one leg and arm holding me to the wall, he undoes his belt and starts to unzip his leather pants and pulls them down his legs. His black diaphanous shirt is unbuttoned all the way as I run my fingertips over his exposed abs. His chest is so strong. So hard under my fingers.  _

_ I can feel his heartbeat. It’s fast and erratic. He’s excited. Suddenly he pulls up my white dress and I’m completely naked under his touch. I shriek and try to cover myself. He moves my hands and kisses the tops of my breasts as he looks up at me with hooded dark eyes. “You should never be afraid of me, Y/N.” Part of me wants to laugh at that considering I had been afraid of him only yesterday when he took me away. But now, all I need is to feel him inside of me.  _

_ He reaches his hands down between us and feels at the wetness in between my legs. I groan at his touch. “Kylo,” I say with my hands flat on his chest. There’s a slight sheen of sweat that a voice in the back of my head tells me to lick, “I’ve never- I haven’t-” and he cuts me off with a chaste kiss. Only a little bit of tongue this time. Soft. I can feel more of that wetness pool.  _

_ “I know, baby. It’s okay. I want to be your first- if you’ll let me.” It’s not a question. It’s a demand.  _

_ “Please.” I beg almost desperately. I worry he can hear the desperation in my voice but all those thoughts go away once I feel the head of his leaking member rub against my opening and then thrust into me as I wince and dig my fingers into his shoulder.  _

_ There’s a second of pain and then the pain melts into pleasure. And suddenly I’m fully enthralled by him and the way he moves inside of me. Just the feeling of him inside of me. I bite my tongue. I can’t believe this. Tears spurt from the corner of my eyes as he buries his head in my neck and I fist his hair.  _

_ “You’re so tight, Y/N. Fuck, baby. I’ve dreamed about this.”  _

_ He’s dreamed about me. Kylo. My Kylo. “So have I.” I whisper against his mouth.  _

_ And he thrusts and thrusts and together we cum with a loud cry into the darkness… _

Rey smirked at her computer screen and bit her thumb. One leg dangled from her desk chair,the other bent up and her arm rested on it. Her pajama shorts have ridden so far up, the bottom of her ass cheeks hung out just a bit. 

She closed out of her fic update:  _ CHAPTER FOUR OF  _ STOCKHOLM SYNDROME _ IS UP!  _

She sauntered into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine as a little celebration for finishing the latest chapter of her fanfiction. The one about the lead singer of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren. The most attractive man she had ever seen. If she had a dollar for every wet dream she’s had about that man since Rose made her listen to their album a few months ago, damn, she could probably pay off her student loans. 

The sun was still piercing through her windows. She glanced at the clock on the stove. It’s a few minutes past seven. This glass of wine was totally acceptable. She started to sip slowly but then she chugged the rest and poured herself another glass.

It’s been a long week and this was how Rey unwind. Writing fanfiction about her favorite lead singer for fun and a few glasses of wine. Maybe an hour long bubble bath later if she needed to feel more relaxed. 

She didn’t notice she was home alone until she heard the metal clashing of keys in the front door and in walked Rose all dressed up in a black jean dress and combat boots. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Rose yelled at her while leaning against the door. She’s a little out of breath, she must have taken the stairs.

“I’m drinking. What the fuck does it look like I’m doing?” Rey threw her hands up in defense. 

“Have you not looked at your texts?”

“No, I’ve been...uh...working on something.” No one knew she wrote about Kylo Ren. She went by a pseudonym online: Kira Nobody. Anonymous, and that’s how she liked it. A place where she could just put her porn out there in the world and enjoy it. And none of her friends could make fun for her for it, because they’re assholes and they totally would.

“I texted you like an hour ago telling you to get dressed right away, which  _ clearly _ you didn’t.” Rose quipped while eyeing Rey up and down. Rey looked down at herself and what she’s wearing. Black pajama shorts and a black bralette. She was home alone, afterall. There’s no reason to get dressed.

“Why? Where are we going?” Rey asked as she shoved a handful of goldfish crackers in her mouth. 

“You’ll never guess what I got tickets for!” Rey heard the excitement in Rose’s voice and took another handful of goldfish in anticipation, as if she was eating popcorn at the movies. Rey stared at her roommate, wide eyed and confused, urging her to go on.

“I got tickets for the Knights of Ren concert tonight!” 

Rey choked on the dry goldfish stuck in her throat and washed it down with more wine. “H- How? How did you get tickets? I thought they were sold out?” Rey asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“I won them through the radio! I called in for shits and giggles, not thinking anything, but then— BAM! I won!” Rose pulled two tickets out of her pocket and slid them across the counter. Rey’s fingers grazed over the top of the thin cardboard where Kylo’s brooding face was stuck and glossy. She bit her lip. “Go get dressed! We have to leave, like, now!” Rose said hurriedly as she pushed Rey back into her room. 

The venue just happened to be a few blocks from their apartment. They skipped down the street, their arms linked together. It’s warm and humid outside, and Rey could already feel her legs getting sticky from the heat. She panicked when she was getting ready, not knowing what she should wear. The little part of her that gets lost in the world of fanfiction told her to wear something that makes sure that Kylo would notice her in the crowd. Something that would make him look at her and tell the security guard to bring her backstage to wait for him. But then, the rest of her brain weighed in to state just how ridiculous that was. That would  _ never _ happen. So she threw on her favorite vintage Levi’s cut off shorts, an oversized and tattered Misfits shirt, and completed the look with her old and battered black high top Converse. She ran a brush through her hair and applied just a bit of mascara, bronzer, and highlighter to make herself look more awake. She didn’t need any blush; the wine did that for her. Also, she knew seeing Kylo perform in person would only add to that. 

They walked right into the venue and Rose, as tiny as she was, grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her to the front of the barricade. Rey muttered a soft  _ sorry _ to all of the people she accidentally elbowed. She clinged on to her shoulder bag tightly to make sure it’s still there.

As soon as they grabbed their spots up front, standing room only of course, the lights went off and the room went quiet.She felt goosebumps rising on the surface of her skin. She smiled and bit her lip in the darkness, gasping when there’s a sudden flash of bright red light and Kylo appeared at the front of the stage with a mic in hand. He was wearing light, light Levi’s with a black silver studded belt and a worn out leather jacket covered in old patches. His eyes were lined with dark eyeliner and his black hair was falling in front of his face. 

Rey’s underwear was already soaked just by looking at him. 

Rey felt the sweat dripping off of her once the concert was over. They thrashed and sang and yelled along with the band until their throats hurt. She knew that by tomorrow she wouldn lose her voice. Worth it, though. As the house lights turned back, Rey told Rose she’s going to head to the bathroom. 

She walked into the empty bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was smeared around her eyes, to the point that she looked like a racoon who’d been caught rummaging through the trash. She couldn't tell if it was the highlight on her face or if it was just a sweaty glow. She ran her fingers through her hair, all knotted and tangled. She sighed in surrender. She huffed out hot air and went about her business. 

After washing her hands, this time refusing to look in the mirror, she walked out of the bathroom and failed to pay attention as her body hit something large and hard. Maybe a wall. But she didn’t remember a wall being there when she walked in, and when she reached her hands up to hold herself steady, it was soft. Her fingers felt leather and sweat. She smelled sweat and musk, too. She gulped and looked up. 

Kylo Ren.

She really just fucking rammed into Kylo fucking Ren outside of the fucking bathroom. 

The part of her that consumed fanfiction screamed internally, because there is no fucking way this was happening in reality. These things only happen in fiction. The more rational part told her to calm down and act cool. 

She felt his hands hot on her waist through her t-shirt that had started to stick to her body from the sweat. She was initially scared to look at him, but once she saw that his eyeliner had been smudged too, she giggled at the fact that they both look like crazed racoons. 

“Sorry!” He said, tightening his grip on her and moving her closer to the wall to get out of the way of someone walking by. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry about that.” She almost melted under his fingers in the sincerity in his voice. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Her hands were still planted on his chest. Neither of them moved. Neither of them wanted to move. 

“I’m Kylo.” He said, moving one hand off of her to hold it up for her to shake it. She pouted at the sudden loss of contact. 

“Rey.” She reached to hold his hand in hers. It was softer than she expected. She had the goosebumps again when she felt his hand wrap around hers. Her mouth opened as if to say something but she just looked down so she wouldn’t say anything stupid. That seemed to break them both out of the trance they were in, because Kylo untangled his other hand from around her waist and he backed up. When he did, he knocked her bag off of her arm and onto the mucky floor. “Oh, fuck.” She yelled as she bent over to pick it up, gathering all the contents that fell out of it. 

“Fuck me, I’m so sorry!” Kylo exclaimed as he bent down at the same time as Rey to help her. They bumped heads and backed away, laughing as they both rubbed their foreheads.

Their hands touched again when he handed her her things. “You don’t have to keep saying sorry, you know.”

“Yeah, but, I keep fucking things up,” He ran his hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders a bit, “And maybe I want to make a good impression.” 

Her breath caught in her throat. Kylo Ren was trying to make a good impression? On her? Fuck. He held out ahand and helped her stand up. She couldn’t help the wide smile that had spread across her face until she noticed what he had on his other hand that he was about to flip open and read: her notebook full of dirty and absolutely filthy thoughts about him. She felt her stomach drop down to the dirty floor, as everything that she’d ever written in there came flooding back to her. 

_ I trace Kylo’s tattoos and feel the warmth of his body beneath them. The black swirls contrast with his pale skin. _

_ Kylo’s red plump lips attack mine.  _

_ I want to spend forever with Kylo’s hot and leaking member buried inside of me.  _

_ Kylo’s whiskey colored orbs stare into mine as he pins me tight and hard against the wall.  _

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was bad. All of Rey’s fears suddenly came to life and smacked her in the face. She felt like a giant bucket of ice water had just been dumped on her.

She stood there. Frozen in front of him. 

He flipped through the notebook and smirked. Fuck. She heard him let out a little laugh. 

“Did you write this?” His voice was husky and playful. Taunting almost. 

Suddenly Rey had no voice. She couldn’t bring herself to speak. She didn’t know how to form words. She opened her mouth and only air came out. 

“It’s...graphic…” Kylo scrunched his nose as he flipped through more pages.    
  


“I’m not a fucking creep, I swear!” Rey finally squeaked out. “Fuck. This is so bad. I’m sorry. I’m going to go fuck myself now. Bye!” She avoided looking at him, grabbing the strap of her bag and hauling it over the shoulder. She ran back towards the entrance of the venue where she saw Rose waiting, promptly grabbing her roommate and leaving the building. She didn’t catch Kylo calling her name or the little blush that rose to his pale cheeks as he read her words. 

She threw herself on her bed dramatically, groaning and screaming into her pillow. She didn’t tell Rose what happened. She couldn’t tell Rose what happened. Rose would ask too many questions and she wasn’t about to tell her that she writes erotic fanfiction about Kylo Ren on her spare time..

As she laid there, Rey went over her encounter with Kylo. She thought about what she said and the look on his face when he opened her notebook. 

God, it was mortifying. She just wanted her bed to swallow her up whole and drag her deep into the underworld. 

She then thought about the way his hands felt on her hips. And how soft his hands were. The way his breath was hot on her lips since they were standing so close. The way he smelled a bit like leather and mint and musk. She put her hands in the places where his were and it didn’t feel the same. 

Before she knew it, with a sore throat and her heart in her stomach, she fell asleep in her sweaty shorts and baggy shirt.

She woke up the next morning to several notifications from AO3 in her inbox. Comments. She loved comments. Each comment was like unwrapping a present at Christmas. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she read the first comment and she nearly choked on her spit. It’s from a guest user but it said: 

**you are a dirty girl, rey**

She read the next one: 

**Is this what you want me to do to you? Ah, you do.**

**I still have your notebook.**

**Meet me here today and I’ll give it back to you. No questions asked. I promise.**

She looked at the attached address and noted that it was on the other side of the city.

She knew exactly how sketchy this sounded. A comment from an anonymous person telling her to go to a certain address? She could be murdered for all she knows. But the comment did mention her notebook. And only one person knew about that. She looked up the address to at least make sure that it’s legit. It’s a recording studio. She changed into a black sundress, slipped on her Converse, and walked out the door with conviction and a slight sense of embarrassment.

She stood outside of the front door to the studio and stared at it. First Order Studios. She tried for the door but it was locked. Fuck. Then she heard the hum of a speaker and a little voice perked up, “Can I help you?” 

“Hi, I’m Rey. I’m here to pick something up from uh-” 

“Yeah, I know. You’re on my list.” The door buzzed loudly and unlocked with a hiss. She walked through it warily. 

She felt a little like Alice after she fell into Wonderland. The walls of the hallway were black and covered in records and charts. There’s a whole wall dedicated to The Knights of Ren. She paused for a moment to stare. She tilted her head back as she looked, only noticing that someone stood behind her when she felt a pair of large hands on her waist. 

It felt so familiar and she almost turned into a puddle. She whipped around and was face to face with Kylo Ren. 

He took his hands off of her hips, licking his lips as he pulled back to give her space. He looked different than he did last night. His face was clean and his hair was brushed out of his face. She could see his hazel eyes so much more clearly now, even in the dim light of the hallway. His cheeks were littered with a constellation of little freckles and moles, and she suddenly felt like kissing each one.

(She thought in the back of her mind to add that to her next fic.)

He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black sweatpants. He looked so casual and she wanted to nuzzle into his chest but she restrained herself. 

“You’re a very interesting writer.” He said with a little sparkle in his eyes and a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. 

That made her remember why she was here in the first place, standing a foot away from the reason for all of her wet dreams. She felt her cheeks warm. She bit the inside of her cheek. 

“I’m so sorry you found that. I’m not a creep, I promise. I just like to write when I have down time to relax myself. For fun. Really. That’s it. I promise I’m not obsessed with you in a weird way or anything like that. It’s just a hobby, I swear.” And she kept repeating her apology that she practiced a million times on her way over and he just looked at her with a smirk on his face. 

“Rey,” He said, shaking his head and reaching out to grab her shoulders to stop her muttering, “It’s okay. I didn’t think it was weird or creepy.” She swallowed the big gulp she’d been holding in her throat out of relief.

He took a step closer and that lump in her throat came back. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. “I actually thought it was hot.” 

“How did you find my fics?” She asked out of genuine curiosity. 

He looked up at the ceiling. “Okay. I totally looked up my name and fanfiction and just went through what came up. Yours— about me abducting you and then fucking you against the wall— just happened to have the most hits, so I clicked on it and recognized a few of the lines from your notebook.” 

She felt that embarrassment again. Fuck. Hearing him say that made a rush of heat move to her core between her legs. She clenched and swallowed, trying to conceal her arousal. 

They stood there for a moment in the quiet hallway before Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her away.“U-uh, where are we going?” She asked.

“To grab your book. Isn’t that why you’re here?” He answered with narrowed eyes and a smile as if to say  _ duh _ . She felt his fingers burning into her wrist but she didn’t want him to let go. He pulled her into an empty studio room and closed the door behind them.

She whined to herself when he did let go of her wrist to grab her notebook that was sitting on top of an amp, handing it over to her.

“Oh,” she whispered as she grabbed it, “Thank you.” She shoved it in her bag as quickly as she could, feeling relieved that it’s back in her possession. 

“Rey?” He asked and she looked up. His eyes have changed. They're wide and light and questioning now. Dare she say a bit hopeful? “Before you leave, can I show you something?” She nodded. He gestured for her to sit down on the amp next to her.

He pulled another one over and grabbed his guitar and plugged it in. Rey pressed her thighs together, feeling so flustered at what’s happening in front of her. Kylo ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes with the pick between his teeth and the guitar in his lap. Rey had never seen anything hotter than this.

“So, now, I promise I’m not weird or creepy or anything, either. But last night, after you left, I wrote this.” And he started strumming a familiar tune. “Maybe ‘ _ wrote it’ _ is being generous. More like hijacked the song and changed the lyrics.”

Hey you, I like you

I'm sorry I laughed at your porn

I can't believe you wrote

Wrote about my dick, I'm torn

Can't stop thinking ‘bout you

Cause you're so fucking cute

And I can't stand it

When he sang the last words she leaned across his guitar and caught him off guard by crashing her lips on his. He’s stunned at first, but then when he realized that she was bold enough to kiss him, he placed the guitar down as best as he could without breaking the kiss and pulled her into his lap. His hands gripped her ass and he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her bottom lip as she groaned into his mouth. 

She thought about her line:  _ Their tongues fought for dominance.  _ And she laughed in her head. There’s no fighting here. She let him take over. She wanted him to take over. She wanted him to throw her around like a little ragdoll. Even though she told him she’s not a creep, she would admit that she had thought about the things she wrote about. She fantasized about what he would do as she had her legs wrapped around his waist and he had her pinned to the wall. 

But right now, as was kissing him, she really couldn’t have imagined that this was how her day would go when she finished writing yesterday. The way he pinched her ass told her this wasn’t a dream. 

His lips felt even more plush against hers than she thought. He’s so soft and warm and she felt her body liquifying in his arms. This was better than she could’ve ever imagined

“Rey.” He mouthed against her lips as she started to grind down on his lap. She honestly didn’t realize she was doing it. It just happened. She could feel him through his sweatpants. He’s already so hard and it only makes her want to rub more, looking for that friction, that purchase. 

“Mhmm.” She nodded, not taking her mouth off of his. She really didn’t want to and from the way he felt under her, she could tell he didn’t want her to either. 

“You know we’re alone here,” He said in between kisses. “There’s no one else in the studio today. It’s just us.”

She broke the kiss and stared at him with her eyes full of wanton. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and she moved to lick his jaw lightly, humming against him.

“What do you want me to do to you, Rey?” He questioned but she didn't answer. She thoughtmaybe if she didn’t answer that he'd just do everything.

“You need to tell me, Rey,” He cupped the back of her neck and grabbed her hair, pulling her face up to look at him, “What do you want me to do?”

She felt her body shudder when he said that to her in such a hushed tone. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it above his head, his chest and abs bare before her. “Everything.” She whispered back so low that for a second she’s worried he didn’t hear her.

But he did. He lifted her up and turned them around so that now she was the one sitting on the amp and he’s kneeling down in front of her with his hands resting on her thighs. “Kylo, what— ” 

“Shhh, baby, didn’t you say you wanted me to do everything?” He smirked, lowering his head to the hem of her dress that touched the middle of her thigh and she nodded. “Well, everything starts with me eating this pussy of yours that I know must be soaking wet and aching for me.”

She felt her body go limp at the thought. He lifted the hem of her dress and the look on his face when he saw her black lace underwear was such satisfaction. She thanked whatever gods that compelled her to change her underwear this morning. 

With his hands holding the back of her thighs and ass, he lickeda strip up the center of her underwear. She shuddered and grabbed a fistful of his hair. His hands yanked the waistband of her underwear down her legs. She’s bare from the waist down with her sundress shoved up around her waist, he grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder and immediately went back to licking her wetness. 

His tongue worked eagerly against her and she moved her hips with the same motion as he licked her. He didn’t take his time sucking and lapping her up. He moved fast. Like he couldn’t get enough of her. “You taste so fucking good, sweetheart.”

“Y-Yes, Kylo. Fuck. Fuck. Fu-” She fought the urge to close her eyes because of how badly she loved watching him eat her cunt. He groaned and grunted into her, making his actions feel even more intense.

“I’m going to- FUCK! I’m going to come. I-I’m going to come.” She’s barely able to get the words out.

“Come for me, baby. Need you to come on my tongue.” He said between desperate licks. 

With her fingers stuck in his hair and his tongue deep inside of her cunt, she wailed as she came. The recording studio they’re in amplified her moans as she gushed all over his face. He licked her through the aftershocks. e kissed the insides of her thighs softly as she panted and came down from her high.

Rey felt boneless after the way that orgasm ripped through her. There was no way it could’ve been real. She felt even more helpless when he picked her up and seated her back on his lap again. She kissed him again, and this time it’s more urgent and wanting. She could taste herself and she licked his mouth to taste every last drop. 

She wanted to taste him. She wanted him inside of her mouth. 

She broke the kiss and shimmied down so that now she was the one kneeling in front of him. With his hands back behind him, he helped her move his sweatpants and boxer briefs down until his cock sprung free. 

She gasped at the sight of him. The cockhead was so red, almost as red as his lips, and the precome that’s almost bursting out of him glistened in the low studio lights. She wasted no time in using her tongue to lick up his cock from the base all the way to the tip. She pressed a soft kiss on his head as she looked up at him, an ache formed between her legs when she saw his face and how he was looking at her. 

She took him fully into her mouth. She felt him hit the back of her throat and she relished in it. 

“Oh, fuck. Look at you- such a good girl taking my whole cock in her mouth.” 

She hummed against him and he shuddered. 

“Sweetheart, this isn’t going to last very long if you keep doing that.” He says as she swirled her tongue around the tip and pulled her mouth off his cock.She licked her lips and wiped her chin with her fingers.

“Come here.” He commanded and she obeyed. “Wait, fuck, I don’t have a condom.” He reached his hands out to stop her, resting them on her hips.

She grabbed his hands in hers and had him help her pull her dress over her head until she’s standing in front of him completely bare. No bra under the dress, as if part of her knew that this would happen when she came here today. 

“It’s fine. I’m clean and I have the implant.” She straddled his hips and moved his hands up to cup her breasts. He palmed them and she felt her hard nipples brush against the inside of his hand. 

“I am too.” He says he grabbed his cock and lined himself up with her entrance, just pushing the tip inside of her as they held their breaths in unison. 

He moved into her so slowly that she decided she needed more and she took over and pushed herself down, impaling herself on his cock. 

She’s never felt like this before. She felt so full of him. Hee’s splitting her in half in the best way possible. 

“You’re so fucking big, Kylo.” 

“It’s Ben,” He gritted out and honestly confused her, “My real name is Ben, and that’s what I want you screaming when you come again.” He smirked and nipped at her jaw, moving down her neck and onto her collar bones and over her breasts to leave little bites and bruises along the way. She tipped her head backwards when he took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue over the hardened point. Then he switched over to the other nipple, leaving the other sensitive and wet. 

“ _ Ben, Ben, Ben.”  _ She moaned as he snapped his hips up into her. She held onto him for dear life. Her nails scraped into his back, leaving little crescent moon shapes on his skin. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ you feel so good, Rey.” He grunted and buried his face into the crook of her neck. “Be a good girl and come on my cock. Please, baby, come on my cock.” 

“I’ll come on your cock as long as you come inside me. Come inside me, Ben, I need you to.” She held the back of his neck as his hands held her back, tracing over the bumps in her spine. They breathed into each other as they repeated the sentiments over and over and over again until she felt the heat build up so much that it snapped like glass and she’s coming even harder than she did before. She saw white behind her eyes and then she felt Ben’s orgasm follow hers, as they both sat on the amp screaming each other’s names into the empty recording studio. 

  
  
  


They sat there for a few moments as they came down from their high with his cock, now soft, still buried deep inside of her. She didn’t want him to pull it out just yet. She wanted to stay like that. She felt so warm and so comfortable. Like nothing was wrong in the world. She was so sated she could cry. 

She kissed his lips softly. Little pecks and nips. 

When he finally pulled out of her, she felt so empty, but then she felt all of his come start to drip down her thigh. He reached around the amp and pulled out a towel and knelt down to wipe the inside of her legs tenderly, placing a kiss on her pussy and hips before giving her her dress and pulling his sweatpants back on. 

She felt a little awkward as she stood in front of him. She’s not even wearing underwear anymore. She couldn’t seem to find them. They must be lost somewhere in the room. With her hands by her side, she waited for him to look up at her. He placed his hands on her and wrapped them around her back and she took that as the prompt to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. 

They both looked thoroughly fucked out of their minds as they gazed at each other with hazed eyes. 

  
He leaned down and kissed her quick. “Now, what if you wrote about that for your next fic? I bet your readers will  _ love  _ it. Maybe almost as much as we just did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the song kylo hijacked is [ can't stand it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIkBH5k03Ug) by never shout never which is still a jam 10 year later thank you very much AND CREDIT TO TOFU FOR BEING BRILLIANT AND COMING UP WITH KYLO'S LYRICS FOR THAT


End file.
